Miss Millers Little Dark Secret
by AnimeGirl DBZRules FireGirl
Summary: Miss Miller has a big secret tht she hgas been keeping for years and when she finds out that the Chipettes are pregnant she has to do something to the Chipmunks and Chipettes. A little bit of A/B, S/J, and T/E. Please R&R.
1. A BIG Surprise

The Chipmunks and Chipettes are no 20 years old and it's been a couple of month's now since Alvin and Brittney along with their siblings have been married. And now they have a little surprise.

"Alvin"

"Yeah, Britt." Alvin was looking at her and Brittney was looking down at her stomach and started rubbing it.

"No way are you serious!" Alvin said with a huge grin across his face.

"Yeah that's right you're a father" Brittney said with a smile and a little giggle.

"Well come we got to tell your sisters and my brothers the big news". They got in the car and headed over Simon's and Jeannette's house. They got out of the car and rang the door bell. Simon answered the door and looked surprised.

"Alvin Brittney? Well this is a surprise me and Jeannette were just heading over to your house"

"Well that can wait we got big news" said Brittney. Simon invited them in.

"Simon who's at the door?" asked Jeannette, that's when she saw Alvin and Brittney come in.

"Brittney!"

"Jeannette!"

"We have some exciting news" exclaimed Brittney.

"So do we" exclaimed Jeannette.

"On the count of three, one, two, three!"

"Your becoming an Aunt, huh, are you serious!" they both said in unison they also squealed.

Alvin and Simon were hearing the girl's conversation while they were drinking water but when the girls finish talking the boys took a spit a take…

"You're a dad. Yeah. Congratulations" said Alvin and Simon in unison.

They talked for a couple of minutes and decided to tell Theodore, Eleanor, Dave, and Miss Miller the big news.


	2. Eleanor and Theodore finding out

Soon they were all at Eleanor and Theodore's house. The door bell rang and Eleanor ran to the door to see who could it be.

"Oh hey guys what's up" asked Eleanor.

"Oh nothing much just the best news you and Theodore need to hear" said Brittney with excitement.

"Who's at the door dear?" asked Theodore.

"It's just our siblings" said Eleanor. Then Theodore came in the room to greet them.

"Well may we come in" asked Jeannette.

"Oh yes were sorry I was just wondering about the news that you were going to tell us" said Eleanor with joy.

"What news?" asked Theodore.

Everyone came in the house.

"The fact that you two are going to be an Aunt and Uncle!" said the 4 new parents in unison.

"Wow that's amazing!" screamed Eleanor.

"Yeah and congratulations on the kid" said Theodore.

"Well let's go tell Dave and Miss Miller" said Eleanor. And they all left.

**I know really short huh yeah but that's all I wrote please review!**


	3. Dave and Vinny finding out

**Long time no see huh well here's the next chapter.**

They all finally made it to Dave's house. They knocked on the door and Dave opened out seeing him all dressed up to go somewhere and kind of nervous.

"Hi Dave!" all the chipmunks said in unison.

"Oh hi guys so um what's up" asked Dave.

"What's up with us?" Alvin said in a trying to know kind of voice.

"What's with you" asked Alvin.

"Well if you must know I must know I met somebody and I'm going on a date with her" said Dave in a happy yet nervous tone.

"Congratulations!" the chipmunks said in unison.

"Well anyway thanks so now how about you six" asked Dave. Then Theodore spoke up and said, "Jeannette and Brittney found out that your going to be a grandfather!"

"That's wonderful news!" said Dave.

"You told the whole family except for Miss Miller and Vinny didn't you?" asked Dave.

"Yeah that's sounds about right" said Brittney.

"Well it's a good thing she's here" said Dave.

"What!" they all said in unison.

"Yeah after the wedding she didn't want to leave, Vinny can you come over here for a minute" called Dave.

"I'm coming David" then she looked around and said, "Boys girls I'm so happy to see you" said Vinny.

"Hi mom" the boys said.

"Vinny the boys and girls have some great news for you" said Dave.

"Well what is it" asked Vinny in curiosity

The chipmunks got all happy and shouted out, "you're going to be a grandmother!"

"Oh what wonderful news, I can't wait to see them in a week" said Vinny

"A week?" they all said very confused.

"I thought I had to wait nine months" asked Brittney.

"Oh no dear that's for humans for chipmunks you have to wait for a week" said Vinny.

"Well then we have to get started on the baby stuff but first we have to tell Miss Miller" said Jeannette.

"Right"

So they all left except Dave to go see Miss Miller.


End file.
